


【索香】西装

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆瞪着那套西装，像是它同时污辱了他母亲、他父亲、他师父、和他所有的伙伴似的。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 18





	【索香】西装

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887915) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



索隆瞪着那套西装，像是它同时污辱了他母亲、他父亲、他师父、和他所有的伙伴似的。西装被展示在一间奢华衣服店的一架木制假人身上，索隆在寻找酒铺的时候不小心看到了。那套西装有种奇怪的魔力，把他定在店门口，而不是问路后就走人。一个能用深邃乳沟闷死整队海军的蓝发女人凑到索隆身边，不停说什么「这套的剪裁非常优秀。」「你穿起来一定很帅。」和「这是命中注定的！」

索隆不觉得这是命中注定。事实上，他觉得这是史上最蠢的主意──他很清楚，他有过很多蠢主意。但这套西装在腰的部位缝了能让他放刀的空间，而且还不只是装饰，他仍然用刀。西装是深绿色，深到几乎像黑色，而且没有复杂的钮扣或装饰。配在假人身上的是一件简单的白色衬衫，脖子部分没有扣釦子，也没系领带。

就这么一次，索隆有钱，而且他本来打算把自己喝到破产。桑尼号不到一个小时前在欧库雀岛靠岸了，他们把这里当成在去往下一个纪录指针的目的地之间的补给站。除了守船的罗宾以外，所有人想在再在海上度过好几个星期之前先下船到陆地上晃晃。索隆没多久就跟其他人走散了，结果就到了这家店门口，盯着一套西装。

那套污辱人的西装挂在那里，像个挑战，挑战他离开。他不想要西装。他也不需要西装。他甚至记不得自己是否曾经 **拥有** 过西装。他要买酒，就整体来说是大赢，因此他毫无理由把钱浪费在一套蠢西装上。

他穿着西装走出了店。

「你看起来很英俊，索隆先生。」罗宾在索隆带着装了旧衣服的袋子回到桑尼号时告诉他。那套蠢西装在他试穿的时候竟然完美合身，结果他买了。这真是他做过最蠢的事。

他跑到男生寝室，把旧衣服塞到柜子里，回到甲板上，自愿代替罗宾看船。反正他也没钱了。

***

索隆带着不安和认命的心情等待最后一个伙伴回船。其他人对他西装的评价从「很帅」（娜美）到「很怪」（路飞）到「你看起来像是想打一砲」（弗兰奇）都有。他不是很在乎他们怎么想；索隆做好的心理准备是为了那个满嘴脏话、圈圈眉毛的色厨子的。山治每天都穿西装，而且非常适合。要索隆穿一套真是蠢──大概是史上最蠢──但索隆仍然穿了西装。

山治的脚步声在登船木板上响起，索隆稳住自己，准备迎接锐利的评论和尖刻的批评。有船上的灯和天上的满月，光线很充足。索隆不是会躲在阴影中的人，他抬头挺胸的站在中央，环抱着双手，咬紧下巴，准备接受攻击。

山治在看到索隆后猛的停下脚步，一只脚踩在桑尼号，另一只还在木板上。他呼出一大口烟。精致的五官先是蒙上了一层惊讶，接着是沉思，最后是某种索隆无法断定的柔和表情，然后又消失成面无表情。没有嘲弄。没有轻蔑。没有讥笑。但也没有任何赞赏的迹象。就好像不管怎样山治都不在乎，索隆同时感到松了口气，也很不爽。他花了这么长的时间等待，担心，却完全没有意义。

山治继续走，爬到船上，随意的经过索隆身边，双手插在口袋里。「西装不错。」他轻声说，就这样。

索隆望着山治的背影目瞪口呆。就这样？山治要说的就只有这样？索隆不敢相信。他拒绝相信，于是他追上山治，打算要…做点什么。说点什么。他不能就这样放手。他穿着一套该死的 **西装** 耶。那种无所谓的赞美才不够。

山治跑到休息室去了。只有一盏灯在角落的桌子上发着光。鱼儿慵懒的在崁在座位区上方及墙壁里的巨型水族箱里游来游去。不在海上的时候伙伴们不常到休息室，这个地方空无一人。山治将香菸在菸灰缸里捻熄，才坐到曲型的沙发上。

索隆对着他皱眉，赢得一个带着趣意的挑眉。现在他有机会了，文字却无法形容索隆的烦躁，所以他什么都没说。相反的，他将自己扔上山治旁边的位子，环起手臂，哼了一声。蠢厨子。蠢西装。

山治将手滑上索隆的大腿。「你记得。」

索隆咕哝。他当然记得。只因为他不在乎纪念日那种东西，不代表他就会忘记。他本来打算买一大堆酒，他们就能一起喝。结果，他却买了这套白痴西装。

山治的手滑得更上面，开始往内移。他的唇刷过索隆的耳朵，轻声说：「操我。」

这真是有史以来最棒的西装。


End file.
